ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Bandit Lauren's friesian black stallion and companion for transportation and oversee missions. The horse is rather intelligent, often retrieving its master from hopeless situations. It usually resides in Fable's temples. Beatrice Hook's black palm cockatoo and ship companion during his sea travels. She is capable of speech and according to Lauren suffers from selective post traumatic stress disorder regarding the fight with Peter Pan. Until Hook's return she lived with the tradesman and is now back at home with the pirate captain. Nebel Kokatori's pet Khorkoi mutant, which the scientist grew inside a tank during times of enslavement. The worm is kind in nature and curious to meet people. Due to its enormous size as a toddler stage death maw, it sleeps in town hall's backyard, where Kokatori's laboratory is located. Himeko's nickname for it is "Tuck", though its actual name refers to the German term for "fog", a reference to the prey strategy of its species. Evelyn Chihiro Titus The couples pet monkey, which always clings to a banana due to its incredibly tiny size. It originally found its way into their house and was allowed to be adopted as long as Adora would take care of it, though it is now fed mainly by Akaneiro along the other pets. It was lost during the Two Years of Misery and found again during the couple's honeymoon to their old house. Friday Friday is Gohan's pet boar and the offspring of Barabelle. While the name is only a temporary placeholder until the girl would be able to understand how naming works, Akaneiro tends to lovingly refer to the piglet as "bacon", "lazy" or "dinner". It is currently still the size and color of a boar cub, roughly a few weeks old. Sneeze Holly While not an actual animal, and rather a device for communication used by Shai, the girl referred to the scarab as her pet. Charley Perciss LII A male tapir, which once randomly showed up in Faroe and was later adopted by Fendel. It resides behind the main fence at the entrance gate of the farm and has an obsession with grapes. Once mutated, it is one of the only known cases of being cured when suffering from The Black Plague. Chickens Fendel owns six chickens of different feather patterns, namely Lemon, Grain, Peppermint, Turnip, Nugget and Applesauce. According to the girl's description on personalities, "Peppermint is an asshole, Lemon and Grain are lazy fucks, Turnip is stupid as fuck, Nugget is a cannibal, Applesauce is a sweetpie." While all females are named after food, the rooster of the batch simply goes by "Kevin" and is known in Faroe for his aggressive and terrorizing behavior. The animal is territorial of his flock and occasionally tries to establish world dominance, however is no match for Fendel, who often slams him into a wall for misbehavior. : "Kevin, what the fuck. I look away ten minutes and you're taking over the world again. We've talked about this." - (Fendel scolding Kevin) Sheep The farm sheep are shy and gentle, always huddling in a crown on the hay of the barn, unless they are out on their fields to chew up grass. They see the cow Olivia as their shepherd and will run to her for protection. Olivia Olivia is the farm's single cow, who is responsible for the milk supply of the town. She is indifferent of her surroundings, mainly standing in her favorite barn spot and digesting grass. Fendel titles her as the highest ranked animal of the crowd, as none of the other species dare to mess with her. : "I just had them in the house for feeding! They won't act up around Olivia! She's the alpha cow!" - (Fendel on Olivia) Duck The farm calls a single duck its own, though it is neither named, nor does it serve a real purpose other than providing duck eggs. It switches between sitting in the filled kitchen sink of the house or anything soft as the couch or bed, as there is no pond dug out for it yet. It was a gift of Hanketsu after Fendel's frequent demand for a duck. Eos Alpaca An alpaca that randomly showed up in front of the tavern one day, with no logical explanation provided as to why an animal that is not native to the world would end up in a human environment. Since it found a liking to Kai, he ended up adopting it and it resided in the tavern's backyard. It is unknown what happened to the alpaca during the years of destruction. Mei-Xiu Fete A bunny with a cake topping placed on its head. It belonged to Graham. Usagi Usagi was the snow white, female pet bunny of Ovis and Tamamo, which served as a replacement for a child. The sheep woman caught the animal against its will and forced it to live with them, leaving it confused as to what was happening, though it never resisted the new attention received. It was often decorated with animal bones and usually lazily laid on the floor of their mansion. Category:All Pages Category:Terms